1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of energy distribution on a global scale, for example on the scale of a region, a country or a group of countries and, more particularly, to an energy management system in an energy distribution network.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in some parts of the world, globalization and increasing competition are highlighting the need for greater flexibility in management of energy distribution, and more particularly electrical energy.
At the present time, the only downwards communication channel set up between centralized energy management means and the different consumers consists of a centralized remote control which provides a means of sending control signals on electrical lines.
Apart from the fact that this technique is relatively expensive, its transmission rate is very low so that it is confined to a small number of limited applications.
A need accordingly exists for a communications system which addresses the foregoing and other problems and, more particularly, a need exists for an energy management system unaffected by the limitations and disadvantages mentioned above.